Never Coming Home
by TheHellChild
Summary: Songfic When her one true love doesn’t come back from the war in Iraq. What did she do with her life? SessKag plz read really good.


Not Coming Home

-Songfic-When her one true love doesn't come back from the war in Iraq..what will she do with her life? Sess/Kag plz read really good

**a/n & Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song _"The Ghost Of You" _by My Chemical Romance which this song made me cry thinking about some of the people I love in Iraq as we speak. COME HOME SAFE SCOTT (who is in boot camp and will be going soon) & HUNTER! (Who is in Iraq) I Love you both!**

P.S. This story made me cry, while I was writing it

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In a cemetery stood an old woman with long gray hair, and brown eyes, that held so many emotions. As she looked upon a grave that was the final resting place of her lover. "It's been a while love" She said to the grave. "Why did you have to die?" She asked the grave again. " I remembered when you told me that you were going to fight in Iraq" She said as she broke out in tears. As she hade a long flashback of him leaving.

**I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try**

_It was a clear and warm sunny day, a young woman of the age eighteen sat down on a park beach. Waiting for someone, while waiting she was reading a book for school. Her head then shoot up when she heard her name being called._

"_Kagome.." A man with long sliver hair and golden eyes said, walking up to her. "Yes, what is it?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him. "I have to tell you something" He said. _

_She looked at him a little confuse and unsure "What is something wrong?" She asked. _

"_No...sit down please" He told her, she did but still looked confused. "Kagome...you know I came home from boot camp not to long ago right?" He stated, but then continued "Kagome...I'm going to Iraq" Kagome looked away she was proud of him yes, but she was also scared for him as well. "I gusse this is it..right?" She asked. _

"_W-what?..No Kagome. I'm not breaking up with you...what I'm trying to say is.." He stopped and got down on one knee and asked "Kagome..will you marry me when I return?" , Kagome jumped up and warped her arm around his neck and said "Yes!" He span her around happily, laughing and smiling. _

**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever..**.

_Two weeks later.._

"_I can't believe your leaving tomorrow" She said trying so hard to hid the pain, that she held so deep within her. _

"_Kagome.." He said as he lifted her chin so that she could look into his eyes. Tears began to fall, Kagome couldn't take the pain anymore but looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry it's just that what if you don't come back" She said with a sob. _

"_Kagome..I can't promise you that I won't get hurt, but what I can promise is that my heart is yours and I will always be with you" She looked into his eyes and cried on his shoulder and said in a low tone but he heard it. "Just come home safe" He just nodded. _

**Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies**

"Oh the day you left was even worst Sesshomaru, because that was the day I found out..I was carrying your child" The old woman said, as she remembered when he left.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_When they arrived at the airport, there was silence between them. Kagome did not want to send him off crying in front of him. "Sesshomaru.." she said finally, but was then silence by his soft lips. "I love you" He said then kissed her with more passion. "I love you too, Sess be safe" She said. "I will" He said with a smile. "I got to go, I'll see you around Christmas time alright?" He asked. She nodded with that he left, Kagome then began to cry. Something deep within her soul told her he wasn't coming back. _

**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me**

_As she jumped out of the car and ran to wear he was, she then said as she began to cry non-stop "Please you have to come back, don't die promise me that!" Cupping her face into his hands he kissed her lightly and said "I will" Kagome began to sob and said "No say you will come back home", "I will try to come back home, for you...Kagome I love you, and I if I don't come back..I want you to merry someone else, but do not forget me.." He said as tears began to fall. He kissed her again and again. _

"_Goodbye, Kagome. I love you.." He said, as he walked away from her. "I love you too, come back home..please" She said with a smile. He looked at her and smiled back. _

**If I fall  
If I fall (down)**

"I will always wonder why I didn't tell you about the baby...I will always wonder if I had wound you be here with me? But when someone told him that you had risked your life to save his. That made you a hero, and that same man kept a promise to you and married me and help raised our son, oh by god Sesshomaru I miss you and I always will. I'll never forget you." She said to the grave with that she turned away. She then heard a voice "I love you, Kagome"

**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...**

Love always,

TheHellChild


End file.
